monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile/merchandise
Nefera de Nile was trademarked on June 13, 2011 and her first doll came out in Mid January, 2012. As of May 15, 2015, her doll number totals 2 and makes up - of the entire Monster High doll collection. Other merchandise of her is not yet available. Dolls Scream & Sugar Dolls Campus Stroll :Nefera wears a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress is half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress is a blue sash which goes from the left shoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it, she has a mummy wrapping leg cuff on each leg. On her head an elaborate golden head piece is seated that encircles her yellow, turquoise and black high ponytail and single braid. Nefera's left earring represents a golden snake, while her right earring is a golden triangle with three pendants hanging from it. Her right arm is decorated with a studded golden bangle and her golden necklace resembles a snake curled around her neck holding a red orb. Her final piece of jewelry is a large blue ring she wears on her right hand. Her shoes are black and golden with open toes and a fan of orange, blue and black. The heels are in the shape of blue king cobras. The doll comes with a golden and blue handbag with a double-headed snake for handle, an Azura figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. She has orange and yellow eyeshadow, black eyeliner and turquoise lipstick. Both Nefera's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with a blue brush and blue doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes Merchandise Vinyl Figures Boo York, Boo York - City Scheemes Nefera received a Vinyl Figure in July, 2015, as a San Diego Comicon International Exclusive Vinyl Figure, being the pioneer of the Exclusive Vinyl Figures. Her vinyl sports her City Schemes fashion, from Boo York, Boo York, featuring the body piece, crown and boots. In her hand she also has a molded piece of the Comet in purple, like her doll. Her pose consists of the Egyptian profile pose, with the angled arms, Comet in one hand and the hair is long to the feet, holding the figure up. Gallery Diorama - Nefera and pyramids.jpg Facebook - SDCCI Toralei and Nefera reveals.jpg Diorama - Nefera's SDCC exlusive.jpg Diorama - Nefera again.jpg Diorama - MH&EAH SDCC villains.jpg ScreamSugarAmanitaNefera2PK.jpg Vinyl figure stockphotography - Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes Nefera.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes Nefera.jpg Doll stockphotography - Campus Stroll Nefera.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes